


Four Years

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anniversary, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Just a little something to celebrate 4 years of robron, four years since the first kiss





	Four Years

 

There he stood, Aaron, with a towel around his waist and a shirt just sliding over his head as he got ready for work. Freshly out of the shower, Robert could smell him from where he laid in bed, their bed, the fresh scent of his ponsy rip off as Aaron called it.

A soft smile spread across his face and he lunges from his position and pulls Aaron down onto the bed and on top of him. He can't help but laugh, neither can Aaron really, the moment so familiar it takes them back to a fateful day. “You do realize what today is, husband?” Robert's soft voice finally slips from his lips as he traces his lips across Aaron's neck. He breaths him in and uses every bit of strength to keep Aaron from wiggling out of his hold.

“Out. I'm already late for work.” Aaron laughs. Something he's been doing a lot more of lately. He couldn't help it. Yeah there's been some hurt as of late, but mostly, it's been good. Better than good. This is a life he never thought he'd have.

“That's not what I asked.”

“Ellis is probably waiting on me.”

“Ellis has his own set of keys to the place. He can get on his own.” Robert counters. “Why don't you stay in, with me?”

“You don't even have a job right now, Robert, and I can't keep skiving off of work. We're going to need all the money we can get if we're doing this.”

“I know.” There it is. The voice. The voice he reserves for Aaron, and only Aaron. “But today is special. Can we just...not think about anything else other than us?”

“But you think about yourself all the time.” Aaron teases. “You love thinking about yourself.”

That earns his a quick poke to his sides.

“Stop.” Aaron laughs as he finally breaks free of Robert's hold. Only he doesn't go anywhere, not really. He uses his new found freedom to sit up and turn, slowly his crawls up and straddles Robert. He throws his right leg over Robert's lap and gently lowers himself, the towel just hanging on for dear life. “What did you have in mind, husband.” He finally asks before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Robert's lips.

Gently, Robert places his hands on Aaron's hips as he stares back at him. Their eyes lingering on each other's, nothing else exists in this moment. “Four years, Aaron.” He says in that voice. “Four years and I can't get enough of ya.”

“What's been four years?” Aaron asks with a serious look on his face, at least he thinks it's serious, but his eyes give him away. His eyes never lie.

“Cheeky git.” That earns him another poke to his side.

Aaron does his best to pull back, he hates being tickled, it makes him feel like a kid, at least that's what he tells himself, but he secretly loves it. Or at least he loves Robert doing it. Anything to have his husband's hands on him. When he finally stops laughing and squirming, he wraps his arms around Robert's neck, and touches his forehead to Robert's.

“I never thought we'd have this.” Aaron says, his voice nearly breaks. It nearly breaks because it's true. It was all a rush at first. Robert was fit and he was like forbidden fruit. He was engaged to be married, to a woman, it was an extramarital affair, it was taboo. Yet here they were.

“What a difference four years makes, huh?”

Aaron lets out a small laugh. “Yeah.” He agrees. “You're just lucky you aren't half bad to look at.”

“Is that a compliment?” Robert feigns surprise.

“Shut up.” Aaron laughs, it's soft, so soft it's more of a chuckle.

“And here I thought it was just about the excitement for you.”

“You're well fit and you know it, you muppet. Now shut up and kiss me.” Aaron whispers, afraid of saying it too loud, afraid of his husband to know, to really know just how fit he thinks he is. Robert already had a bit of an ego, couldn't let that go to his head.

The kiss is slow and tender, there's heat to it, but it's more about the love they feel, and it's quickly interrupted by Aaron's phone ringing. He quickly looks over to see Ellis's name on the screen.

“You were right.” Robert tells him. “Ellis awaits.”

“Ellis can get on his own, now stop saying his name before you ruin the mood.”

“I thought I felt you move.” Robert winks at him and makes quick work of the towel around Aaron's waist.

“Here's to another four.” Robert says before placing his lips to Aaron.

“And then some.” Aaron replies as he smiles through the kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
